Frozen/Script (Part 4)
Story (Callie and Marshall were dancing on the dance floor with other people and the other pups, but Marshall manages to escape and come back to Chase) Chase: (laughing) Wow, for a cat, Callie's a good dancer. Marshall: (rubs his aching neck) Yeah, and especially for a dancer with paws and claws. Chase: Haha, are you okay? Marshall: (smiles) Yeah, never been better. This feels so nice. I wish this could be like this all the time. (stares into space with delight) Chase: Yeah, me too. (but then his smile fades away) But it can't. (turns away and closes his eyes.) Marshall: (confused) What? But why-? Chase: (walks away) It-it just can't. (turns to Marshall) I'm sorry. (turns away again and sighs as his ears drooped.) Marshall: (looks down at his paws) Excuse me. I'll be right back. (walks away, but then someone bumps into him. Just as he was about to fall, Mary caught him just in time.) Mary: I'm glad I caught you. Marshall: (blushes and looks into her eyes with love) Mary. (Soon they start dancing on the dance floor with each other) Mary and Marshall are outside in the garden, talking, laughing, and playing. (Mary sees the blue spot on Marshall's ear) Mary: Hey, what's that? (points at the blue spot on his ear) Marshall: Oh. (pats the spot) I was born with it. At least that's what Ryder said. (Mary and Marshall are laughing, talking, and eating) Mary: (giggling and eating her chocolate covered biscuits) Marshall: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many sisters? Mary: I am the runt in the litter of 13 ....3 of them pretended I was invisible Marshall: That's horrible. Mary: It's what sisters do. Marshall: And friends. Chase and I were really close. But then, one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why. Mary: I would never shut you out. Love Is An Open Door Marshall: I'll go check on Chase Mary: OK. Hurry back. Marshall goes and talks to Chase Marshall: Um. Chase? Marshall: I would like you to meet Mary and ask Ryder if she can be apart of the PAW Patrol. Chase: What? I'm sorry, I'm confused. Marshall: Well, I haven't worked out all the details myself. We'll need a few days to figure out her position. Chase: Marshall can I talk to you alone. Marshall: No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to me and Mary. Chase: I can't let someone we just met be on the PAW Patrol. Marshall: But you can if she's our new friend and my new love. Chase: And besides making new friends, what do you know about love? Marshall: More than you, all you know about is shutting everyone out! Chase: What?! (angry expression) Excuse me. (pushes Marshall aside) Marshall: Ow, hey! (glares at Chase) Mary: Chase, wait! Where are you going? Chase: (turns to them) Home. The party's over. I'm outta here. Marshall: WHAT?! NO!!! Mayor Goodway: Wait Chase! You can't leave now, the party isn't over yet. Ryder: Just leave him alone guys. Chase needs to be alone. Marshall: No! Rubble: Marshall, wait! (Chase tries to run off but Marshall grabbed his glove) Chase: Hey give me back my glove! Give that back! Marshall: No not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me all day. Chase: No I can't... I just can't! Marshall: Chase please! I can't live like this much longer! Chase: Then go! Leave me alone! (Marshall becomes furious.) Marshall: Chase! It's not fair! Ryder: Marshall, leave Chase alone! Marshall: (turns to Ryder) Stop telling me to leave him alone! I'm not letting Chase shutting me out again! Ryder: But Marshall... Marshall: No buts, Ryder! Now back off! (to Chase) Chase, what did I ever do to you? Chase: Enough Marshall. Marshall: No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? Why do you shut everybody out? What are you so afraid of?! Chase: I said enough!!! (Chase uses his powers and makes an ice wall) Everyone: (gasps in horror) Mayor Goodway: Sorcery. Chase is no good pup! He's a bad pup, a traitor, an evil sorcerer, and a monster! Ryder: Mayor! Wait this is not what you think! Marshall: Chase? (Chase runs out to the bay but is stopped by other people at the doorway) Woman: Chase, are you okay? (Chase backs away but his magic freezes the flowers and everyone backs away in horror) (Ryder and the PAW Patrol along with Mary runs outside to see a bunch of frozen flowers caused by Chase) Mayor Goodway: THERE HE IS! GET HIM!!! Ryder: MAYOR NO!!! Chase: No please, Mayor! Get away from me! I didn't mean to! I just-AH! (Chase accidentally blasts an icy cold blast at the mayor and Chickaletta falls out of her purse) Mayor Goodway: MONSTER! MONSTER! (Chase runs away pass a frightened crowd to the bay) Marshall: CHASE COME BACK!!! Zuma: Chase! (Chase stops cold at the water but takes one step on it as the water freezing) Marshall: Wait! Please! (But Chase didn't listen. He kept running and disappeared) Marshall: CHASE!! STOP! Mary: Marshall! (sees Adventure Bay freeze) Man: Oh no, snow. Ryder: Snow? Man: Yes, snow. Skye: Are you alright, Marshall? Marshall: No. Mary: Did you really know? Marshall:...no. Mayor Goodway: Ahh! Snow, there's snow everywhere! That evil pup has cursed Adventure Bay. He must be stopped now! Ryder: Please Mayor Goodway. It wasn't Chase's fault. Marshall: Chase is NOT a monster. Mayor Goodway: But he nearly killed me and poor Chickaletta. Mary: You just slipped on ice! Mayor Goodway: HIS ICE!!! Rubble: But it was an accident. Mayor Goodway: I don't care! Ryder: MAYOR!!! ENOUGH! (Before the PAW Patrol and the mayor could argue, Marshall buts in) Marshall: Stop! It was an accident. He was just scared, he didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault, I pushed him, so I'm the one to go find him. PAW Patrol: WHAT?! Zuma: But dude, it's too dangerous! You could get hurt! Marshall: Chase is not dangerous. Mary: No way! What if something bad happens to you? I'm coming with you Marshall! Marshall: No Mary. I need you here to help the PAW Patrol take care of Adventure Bay while I'm gone. (Fuzzy flies down and lands on Marshall's head) Marshall: Haha, well okay. I guess you're coming with me Fuzzy. Come on. Skye: Marshall, wait. Ryder: Just let him go Skye. I think it's time for Marshall to do things on his own. (Skye quickly agrees) Ryder: Now Marshall. Are you sure you can trust him? Marshall: Chase is my friend, and he will always trust me. Come on Fuzzy! Fuzzy: (honks out excitment as he and Marshall leaves Adventure Bay) Let It Go (Chase Version) Previous part Frozen/Script (Part 3) Next part Frozen/Script (Part 5) Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Frozen Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories